Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss
レッド・デーモン・アビス | romaji_name = Enmaryū Reddo Dēmon Abisu | trans_name = Jeweled Demon Dragon - Red Daemon Abyss | image = HotRedDragonArchfiendAbyss-DUPO-EN-UR-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Dragon | type2 = Synchro | type3 = Effect | level = 9 | atk = 3200 | def = 2500 | passcode = 09753964 | effect_types = Quick, Trigger, Condition | materials = 1 Tuner + 1 non-Tuner DARK Dragon-Type Synchro Monster | lore = 1 Tuner + 1 non-Tuner DARK Dragon Synchro Monster (Quick Effect): You can target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; negate its effects until the end of this turn. When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can target 1 Tuner in your GY; Special Summon it in Defense Position. You can only use each effect of "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss" once per turn. | fr_lore = 1 Syntoniseur + 1 Monstre Synchro non-Syntoniseur TÉNÈBRES Dragon (Effet Rapide) : vous pouvez cibler 1 carte face recto contrôlée par votre adversaire ; jusqu'à la fin de ce tour, annulez ses effets. Lorsque cette carte inflige des dommages de combat à votre adversaire : vous pouvez cibler 1 Syntoniseur dans votre Cimetière ; Invoquez-le Spécialement en Position de Défense. Vous ne pouvez utiliser chaque effet de "Bouillant Dragon Rouge Archdémon des Abysses" qu'une fois par tour. | de_lore = 1 Empfänger + 1 FINSTERNIS Drache-Nicht-Empfänger-Synchromonster (Schnelleffekt): Du kannst 1 offene Karte wählen, die dein Gegner kontrolliert; annulliere ihre Effekte bis zum Ende dieses Spielzugs. Wenn diese Karte deinem Gegner Kampfschaden zufügt: Du kannst 1 Empfänger in deinem Friedhof wählen; beschwöre ihn als Spezialbeschwörung in die Verteidigungsposition. Du kannst jeden Effekt von „Glühender Rotdrachen-Erzunterweltler Abyss“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. | it_lore = 1 Tuner + 1 Mostro Synchro OSCURITÀ Drago non-Tuner (Effetto Rapido): puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 carta scoperta controllata dal tuo avversario; annulla i suoi effetti fino alla fine di questo turno. Quando questa carta infligge danno da combattimento al tuo avversario: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 Tuner nel tuo Cimitero; Evocalo Specialmente in Posizione di Difesa. Puoi utilizzare ogni effetto di "Arcidemone Drago Rosso Rovente dell'Abisso" una sola volta per turno. | pt_lore = 1 Regulador + 1 Monstro Sincro Dragão não-Regulador de TREVAS (Efeito Rápido): você pode escolher 1 card com a face para cima que seu oponente controla; negue seus efeitos até o final deste turno. Quando este card causar dano de batalha ao seu oponente: você pode escolher 1 Regulador no seu Cemitério; Invoque-o por Invocação-Especial em Posição de Defesa. Você só pode usar cada efeito de "Abrasador Dragão Vermelho Arquidemônio do Abismo" uma vez por turno. | es_lore = 1 Cantante + 1 Monstruo de Sincronía de OSCURIDAD Dragón que no sea Cantante (Efecto Rápido): puedes seleccionar 1 carta boca arriba que controle tu adversario; niega sus efectos hasta el final de este turno. Cuando esta carta inflige daño de batalla a tu adversario: puedes seleccionar 1 Cantante en tu Cementerio; Invócalo de Modo Especial en Posición de Defensa. Sólo puedes usar cada efecto de "Ardiente Dragón Rojo Archidemonio del Abismo" una vez por turno. | ja_lore = チューナー＋チューナー の[[Dragon|ドラゴン]] ・ モンスター１ 「 レッド・デーモン・アビス」の①②の はそれぞれ１ターンに１ しか ]]できない。①： [[field|フィールド]]の[[face-up| ]]のカード１ を[[target| ]]として[[activate| ]]できる。そのカードの をターン まで にする。この は ターンでも できる。②：このカードが に ダメージを えた 、 の ]]のチューナー１ を として できる。そのモンスターを で する。 | ko_lore = 튜너 ＋ 튜너 이외의 드래곤족 / 어둠 속성 싱크로 몬스터 1장 "염마룡 레드 데몬 어비스"의 ①②의 효과는 각각 1턴에 1번밖에 사용할 수 없다. ①: 상대 필드의 앞면 표시의 카드 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 카드의 효과를 턴 종료시까지 무효로 한다. 이 효과는 상대 턴에도 발동할 수 있다. ②: 이 카드가 상대에게 전투 데미지를 주었을 때, 자신 묘지의 튜너 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터를 수비 표시로 특수 소환한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = * DARK * Dragon * Synchro Monster | archseries = * Red Dragon Archfiend (archetype) * Archfiend * Abyss- * Duel Dragon | m/s/t = * Negates the effects of your opponent's Effect Monsters * Negates the effects of your opponent's Spell Cards * Negates the effects of your opponent's Trap Cards | summoning = * 1 non-Tuner Synchro Material * Does not require specific Tuner Synchro Materials * Requires Synchro Monsters only as non-Tuner Synchro Materials * Requires Attribute specific non-Tuner Synchro Materials * Requires Type specific non-Tuner Synchro Materials * Special Summons from your Graveyard | misc = Only once per turn | database_id = 12078 }}